Happy Saint Patrick's
by QTrekky
Summary: Harry and Draco find out just what a great day Saint Patrick's is. This is written for a guild challenge, so sorry about the general theme being ciche'. Harry/Draco. Either soft lemon or really sexy lime...Boy love! Oneshot!


Disclamer: Len and I do not own any of the HP characters or it's story line. Thank you!

AN: This I wrote for the HD Guild on Gaia as a challenge. I'm still not sure if it won, but now I'd like to post it here as well for you all to enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Harry had been dreading St. Patricks day since Seamus began talking about it two weeks ago. And now that the day had come, he knew that someone was going to start pinching Gryffindors. Seamus may have been excited, but Gryffindors did not wear green, and Slytherins did. So it was with hate for the day and anxiety for being pinched by Draco Malfoy that he walked down to the common room that day. Seamus was handing out drinks. Six am and Seamus was handing out _drinks_.

"Hey, Harry! Fire Whiskey?"

"No thanks."

"Common now, it's my day! St. Patrick's day! So drinks are on me!" Seamus said with a smile, shoving a drink in Harry's hands.

"I'll take some." Ron mumbled, glancing around for Hermione. He took Harry's cup (Seamus replaced it immediately) and downed it in one gulp. That woke him up.

"Uh...Seamus, where's Hermione?"

"Common Harry, even your prefect friends are drinking!" Seamus answered, pointing at Ron.

"Not Hermione."

"Well, she's in the great hall, eating breakfast. I made sure. Wouldn't want all this confiscated!" Seamus said cheerily, and headed towards some girls just coming down.

"You going to drink that?" Ron asked, pointing at Harry's drink.

"Yes, Ron, I am." Harry downed the drink. And another. If he was going to get pinched, he was going to get drunk too. Something Sirius had told him once, actually. "Always get drunk before you get taken advantage of." Too bad he didn't know how far getting taken advantage of was going to go today. He headed down to the Great Hall. In the hallway, he looked for Hermione so he wouldn't miss her if she was coming up. This intoxicated, he wouldn't recognize her easily. He found Draco.

"Potter." For once, Draco was alone, and Harry didn't have to wonder why he was up here, even if he was drunk off his ass. He had been coming up for the past year, hoping Harry would stop resisting him at some point. He was here to flirt, and maybe for a pinch.

"No, I will not kiss you, date you, sleep with you, fuck with you, go to Hogsmead with you or do anything that involves us hanging out or touching each other. Goodbye." Harry said, trying to evade him, but failing. Draco must have had just as much drinks because he staggered in front of him just in time.

Draco planted his feet in front of him. "So, finally learned just to cover all the bases right away, Harry?"

"You're not my friend so don't call me Harry, Malfoy."

"Well, you are mine, so call me Draco, Potter." Draco smiled. "Now, how about a kiss?"

"I just said I wouldn't-"

"Well, if you kiss me, I won't pinch you."

Harry paused. "Look, it's my school uniform. I'm wearing green, but you can't see it because I don't have green socks." Maybe he should have hit Dobby up...alright, that thought did it. Now he knew he was drunk.

Draco smiled wickedly. "Potter, are you trying to tell me that your nickers are green?"

"Yes, Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"Draco" Harry corrected. "They are. So don't pinch me."

"Well, in that case, show me."

"Wha- no!"

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Why do you want me to show you my underwear?!"

"I don't believe it was on the list of things you weren't going to do, Potter. Besides, I have to check to make sure you aren't lying. So, kiss me or show me your nickers." Draco looked particularly smug, so Harry said:

"I'll take the pinch."

Draco suddenly looked peeved. "Alright, Potter, how about this. If you show me or kiss me, I will not have Slytherins follow you all day pinching you."

"What?" Harry said, infuriated.

"You heard." Draco pressed his body into Harry's, pinning him. "Now or never, Harry."

Harry sighed. Well, the kiss would be on his lips forever, branding him as Malfoy's. Besides, it was easy to take advantage of a kiss. He was really too drunk to make this decision properly, but Harry pulled up his robes, shoving Malfoy off. He checked to see if Hermione was there yet, then unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them, and held them out so Draco could see.  
"What do you know, Potter. They are green." Draco said, sticking his hands in Harry's pants about an inch and making him jump. "And you're big."

"What the hell!" Harry struggled, but Draco pressed him into the wall harder. That felt good. "Get off!"

"Why are you panicking?" Draco asked. "Do you like it when I do that?"

"NO!" Harry said, too loud. Draco smiled. "Well- no. Just, no. Get off."

"Well, what, Potter?"

"Well, get off."

"You know, Harry. You should kiss me."

"No, I shouldn't."

"Kiss me, please?"

"No, Draco!" Harry yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk." Harry replied.

"A little tipsy yourself, Potter. Seamus is handing out drinks in the great hall already." Draco explained.

"Well, there was stuff in the common room..." Harry said, glad to be off the subject.

Suddenly, the blond had a brilliant (for being drunk) idea. It seemed it would work so he tried it. "Kiss me, I'm Irish." Draco lied.

"What, you are-" Harry paused, realizing he didn't really believe that. "No you're not!"

Draco smiled at him as Harry struggled more. "Oh yes I am, by a tiny little fraction."

"You're british!" Harry said.

"So are you, and I'm going to kiss you." Draco retaliated.

"No you're not, because I won't let you."

"No choice. The only choice you have is kiss me back or don't kiss me back, Potter." Draco said. "A little hint," He whispered. "You should kiss me back."

"If I kiss you back, will you GET OFF?"

"Sure." Draco said, without hesitation.

Harry sighed again. "Fine." he said "Kiss me."

Draco leaned in, pressing harder and placing one leg in between Harry's, causing him to moan as Draco first kissed him. It wasn't as simple as Harry had hoped it would be. Draco seemed intent on not wasting his one kiss with Harry because he opened his mouth right away. Harry pulled away.

"Stop, stop. That isn't how I want my first kiss."

"This is your first?" Draco asked happily.

"With you." Harry said. Draco frowned.

"Well, I'm not wasting my only kiss."

"That's what I thought. So, why don't you kiss me _simple_ once. Then you can kiss me again."

"I get two?! You're romantic when you're drunk, you know that?" Draco looked excited, and he didn't give Harry any time to change his mind.

Immediately he locked lips with Harry. No tongue, no grinding, just a simple first kiss, letting the world melt away.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"I'll kiss you anytime, Potter."

"Not what I meant-"  
Draco kissed him again. He moved into Harry's mouth with ease and probed the inside with his tongue, painted his teeth, tasted him...his body pressed harder against Harry and he ground his leg in between Harry's, making him gasp. It turned into more than a kiss.

Seamus had taken a different way to the great hall, but now found himself up the ass with trouble as Hermione marched him back to the dorm.

"We are underage witches and wizards, Seamus. Who gave you this? I'll get it out of you eventually."

"But it's Saint Patrick's day!" Seamus protested.  
"I don't have a problem with you being excited about your culture, but please, this is going too far!" Hermione rounded the corner and immediately forgot about all things involving anything but the scene before her. "Harry?" She asked.

Draco was now undressed from the waist up, his robes discarded on the floor with Harry's. Harry's shirt was unbuttoned, but not yet gone. They were both grinding now, moaning in reckless abandon and intertwining their tongues in a very wet snog.

"Harry." Hermione said, clearing her throat.

Harry and Draco finally broke away. They looked over at the startled Irish boy and Prefect. "Happy St. Patrick's day?" Draco said awkwardly.

"Are you drunk?" Was all Hermione said at first, then she added. "Don't worry. I won't tell Ron."

Seamus fell backwards, his fire whiskey bottles bursting as he fainted, either from shock or from alcohol, and no one would ever know.

"Happy St. Patrick's day." Harry agreed with a smile.

AN: Please leave a review for me, especially if you liked the story! (No, Len probably won't be reading these ones...)


End file.
